Journée Ensoleillée
by Takomaki
Summary: Une journée à Konoha avec Hanabi Hyûga et ses pensées...


**Une journée ensoleillée**

**Auteur : **Tampopo-chan

**Série : **Naruto

**Genre :** Général

Etant donné que j'aime bien la famille Hyûga, j'ai décidé de faire un one-shot sur Hanabi Hyûga la petite soeur d'Hinata, qui raconte un peu sa vie Bonne lecture n.n

-----------------------------------------------------

J'entends les oiseaux chanter au dehors... il fait frais, c'est le printemps. J'aime beaucoup le printemps car les arbres fleurissent et à Konoha comme c'est une ville pleine de nature, cela est encore plus joli.

Je suis Hanabi Hyûga, je suis une filette de 10 ans _(j'ai oublié de préciser que ça se passe lors de la NextGen mais il n'y a pas de spoils !)_ et je suis à l'académie de ninja de mon village. En parlant de l'école, j'ai de très bonnes notes - en tout cas meilleures que ma soeur à son époque - j'ai des amis et je m'y amuse beaucoup. Cependant mes amis je ne peux les voir qu'à l'académie parce que le reste du temps je m'entraîne avec père, quand il ne s'entraîne pas avec Neji-nisan.

Ce matin, c'est une journée comme les autres... enfin pas comme hier, il pleuvait. Aujourd'hui c'est un beau jour ensoleillé comme presque tout les jours.

Je me lève et je vais prendre le petit déjeuner, peut-être que ma soeur sera là.

Elle est là. C'est bien. Je l'aime bien ma soeur, elle est tout le temps gentille, mais pas très sûre d'elle. Pourtant elle a pris beaucoup d'assurance, elle fait beaucoup d'effort pour être une bonne kunoichi et se montrer la digne héritière du clan Hyûga.

"Bonjour Hanabi-chan, comment vas-tu ?

- Oui. Et toi ça va onnechan (grande soeur).NB: Hanabi est familière avec sa soeur

- Oui... C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui.

- Oui. On fait les essais de kunai."

C'est à ce moment-là que Neji-nisan entra dans la pièce.

"Neji-nisan !

- Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama..."

Neji-nisan n'est pas très bavard, mais bon il est très fort ! Mon père dit que c'est un génie ! En faite, je l'admire et je voudrais être aussi forte que lui, mais ça, je ne le dis pas, parce que dans ma famille on exprime pas trop ses sentiments, c'est une vieille famille noble de Konoha alors on est respectueux et on garde nos distances.

"Itekimasu ! (Je pars !)"

Je marche dans la rue... j'aime bien la rivière qu'il faut longer pour arriver à l'académie de ninja. J'aime bien le bleu. Le bleu du ciel, le bleu de l'eau...

"Salut Hanabi-chan !

- Salut Yoyo-kun !"

Yoyo c'est pas son prénom, mais son surnom, son vrai prénom c'est Yoshikarusamukana...pas de commentaires. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un prénom à rallonge, mais c'est pas sa faute, c'est celle de ses parents.

"Aujourd'hui je distriburais vos travaux de Lundi, en partie je suis content de vous, mais certains on confondu kunai et shuriken."

Quelques éclats de rire se firent ressentir.

"Bon nous allons commencer par la pire note ! Hé oui ! Shuba ! Oui toi ! Révise tes leçons de première année !"

Shuba rit d'un air désolé. Il y a toujours un cancre dans les classes.

"La meilleure note cependant revient à Hanabi-chan qui a fait preuve d'un subtilité exemplaire ! Vraiment digne du clan Hyûga !"

Pourquoi me ressort-il ça ? Je peux être forte sans avoir besoin d'appartenir au clan Hyûga ! C'est vrai que je suis fière...mais enfin...

Il y a trois ans, mon père disait que ma soeur était bonne à rien, que c'était la honte du clan Hyûga et que même Neji-nisan était plus fort, pourtant il était de la Bunke ! (d'ailleurs il l'est toujours) En ce temps-là je detestait ma soeur...ou bien plutôt je l'ignrorais. On ne se voyait pas souvent, et j'avais honte d'elle, puisque mon père m'avait transmit sa colère. Il reposait tout ses espoirs sur moi et comptait la déshérité, mais cela aurait été admettre qu'elle était un déshonneur pour la famille...puis des années passèrent et la détermination d'Hinata se fit dure comme du béton ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi a-t-elle changé. Pas subitement, mais petit à petit. Enfin, c'est bien, j'aime l'Hinata de maintenant et non la grande soeur lâche et honteuse ! Pourtant mon père n'as toujours complètement reconnu sa valeur. Ma soeur est gentille, et j'ai mis du temps à m'aperçevoir de ça ! C'était elle qui faisait des effort pour venir vers moi alors qu'elle ne prenait jamais l'initiative de rien... ça m'as finalement touché... après tout on est soeur ! On a la même mère !

A propos de ma mère, je ne sais rien... qui elle était... elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance, c'est triste, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut-être onechan s'en souvient, mais on a jamais abordé le thème.

"Itadakimasu !"

C'est l'heure de manger ! Je meurs de faim ! Je mange l'ô-bento que m'a préparé ma grande soeur. Elle cuisine très bien.

"Oh ! J'aime pas les poivrons !

- Tiens, Yoyo-kun, tu pourrais me les passer !

- Merci Hanabi-chan.

- Moi aussi j'en veux !

- Tiens, Nina-chan."

Bah, quand on mange on s'échange souvent notre nourriture.

"Moi j'ai pris des râmens !"

Hum ? Des râmens ? Et où va-t-il trouver l'eau chaude ?

"Thermo ! Sa sert !"

Mais oui ! Prends une bouilloire !

"Tiens ça me rapelle quelque chose !

- Ah oui ?

- L'autre jour j'ai surpris oneechan en train de vouloir faire des râmens !

- Des râmens ? Je ne crois pas que chez toi vous mangiez ce genre de trucs...

- Bon, eh bien elle avait l'air toute gênée... ça m'as fait rire, mais je crois que j'aurais dû jamais faire ça !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, elle a tout renversé ! ça a fait un bordel pas possible !"

N'empêche ce jour-là on a bien rigolé !

_ Flash-back_

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

- C'est oneesan qui a renversé tout les râmens ! Elle ressemble à un clown comme ça !

- Un... quoi ?

- Toi, Hanabi-chan, tu ressemble à une serpillère !

- C'est ridicule...

- Neji-nisan !

- Quoi ?"

BOUM !

"Maintenant on dirait que tu ressemble à un artiste ambulant !

- Vous avez... vous m'avez appelé, je me suis retourné et je n'ai pas vu ces...fichus...

- Hahaha !"

_Fin du Flash-Back_

C'était marrant de voir Neji-nisan par-terre tout furieux de ne pas avoir vu le reste de râmens... En réalité je voulais qu'il tombe dans le piège... Etonnant pour un grand ninja, mais je crois qu'il va se méfier des rêmens maintenat !

"On va aborder donc le lancé de shuriken niveau 3 !"

Eclamation de la foule d'élèves.

"Tout d'abord visez la cible devant vous, puis ensuite celle de derrière et enfin...

- Celle dans le côté à droite !

- Oui c'est ça ! 1,2,3, Partez !"

Visez la cible. Visez la cible. Visez la cible !

"Bravo Hanabi-kun ! Je suis fier de toi !"

Père me félicite pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis contente... un entrainement dur m'attends car... demain il n'y a pas cours !

"Tu peux faire mieux!"

Toujours la même phrase à la fin.

Avant le dîner, je vais dans le jardin pour m'entraîner toute seule, père à des choses à régler. La cible ! La cible !

Enfin surtout, ce qu'il faut que je maîtrise c'est le Byakugan... je ne sais pas encore le faire, mais bientôt je vais y arriver ! Pour réussir à avoir mon dîplome de ninja genin, il faut d'abord que je parvienne à maîtriser le Byakugan et ce n'est qu'une question de temps...mon père a dit que je serai bientôt capable ! Oui !

Concentrer le chakra dans les yeux... concentrer le chakra dans les yeux...

"Itadakimasu !"

Le dîner était délicieux, maintenat j'ai surtout envie de dormir... demain m'attends une journée sans repos. Entrainement avec père au programme, mais je suis prête... enfin après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Peut-être, que demain je matriserais le Byakugan !

"Oyasumi-naisai!"

-------------------------------------

J'innove je crois... j'ai pas vu de fics sur Hanabi et bon on parle énormément des Hyûga ! n.n


End file.
